


蔷薇

by Mesektet



Category: Malice Mizer
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesektet/pseuds/Mesektet
Summary: 都是xjb写，完全不是真的，编圆了就行，不负责oocBY:七
Relationships: Gackt/Mana (Malice Mizer | Moi Dix Mois)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yoruru](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=yoruru).



（上）

我好像更容易喜欢上年长的女性，这是事实，也是诅咒。

我第一次看到他的时候，其实是有点困惑的，他穿了一条黑色的长裙，留着长头发，这么漂亮的，女性的脸，结果一开口，声音又很低沉，反而把旁边整理货架的售货员吓了一跳。

虽然在这个圈子这样的打扮并不出奇，在舞台上比这奇怪的样子只多不少，但没有人会把这样的打扮延伸到自己的生活中来，就好像一切都很普通。毕竟他平时没有化浓妆，看着完全就是个美艳纤细但略有些高的女人，我低头看了一眼，好吧，果然穿了高跟鞋。

至少我是不会在休闲时间也这么打扮的，工作是工作，生活是生活，我一向分得很开。

他拿着手上的两份意面仔细对比了一会，问我，你更喜欢哪个？

我摊了摊手，表示吃着不都一样吗。

结果他随便买了一个，在结账的时候，又突然停下来，握了握我的手，很小巧，轻声说，我是mana。

我点了点头，说了我的名字。

晚饭是他做给我吃的，很奇怪，他看上去也不像是会做饭的人，可能是因为太漂亮了的关系，又是这样的打扮。美貌和琐碎的日常家务，一向是两个极端。

他笑了笑，那个样子很陌生，跟我说，我一个人来东京生活，总要是学会这些事情的吧。

这个时候我才想起来，虽然他比我大，处事也一向稳妥，可是仍然是很年轻的，什么事情都要摸索着来。

他的房间桌子上面丢了些手稿，我探过头去看了一眼，是些漂亮且花哨的裙子，他和这些裙子仿佛是相辅相成，我几乎能想到他穿上它们的样子。

我们坐在灯下，乱糟糟的公寓，他把手稿小心地收到了一边，但是又好像不知道往哪里放一样，最后又找来了一个纸箱子，把它们都好好地塞了进去。

吃了饭之后我们就东倒西歪地坐在沙发上打开电视喝酒，还正好放着他上电视接受采访的画面，他穿着厚厚的戏装，带着金色长发，不动神色像个活着的假洋娃娃，我忍不住回头看了看他，和坐在我旁边的人虽然相似，但几乎就是两个人。

我开口问他，明知故问:这是你吗？

他不置可否，只是转过来用那双大眼睛看着我，就像在电视上正放映的画面一样，稍微偏了偏头，我们离得很近，他呼吸间潮气几乎碰到了我的脖子。

电视的荧光照在了他高深莫测的脸上，我知道他有些累了，索性懒得说话，便把平时常见的一面表露了出来。

我旁边的这个人既不沉默，也不敢想象地温和。

这个面具几乎已经成了他的本性了。

你有demo吗？我问。

他毫不犹豫地点了点头。

那你放给我听一听吧。

他从身后的一个柜子里翻出来了小样，直接跪了下去，跪在我面前，低着头，长发扫过了我的裤子，好像是什么完全服从的女人。然后又很动物似的，将磁带塞进了录音机里面。

我只看了一眼就别开眼去，他的小半张侧脸的轮廓在长发的遮掩下仍然清清楚楚，尽管我知道他完全不是故意的。

录音很贵的啊，他叹了口气，我们其实本来准备了十来首的。

那是他们上一任vocal的声音，调子总是起得很高，唱法也很直白，我有些喜欢他们做的东西，尤其是在里面总是能看到他的影子，他始终是那个在主导这一切的人。但我还是开口问他，我的声音跟他不太一样的，没关系吗？

他依然是那样没有什么表情的样子，径直地看着我，摇了摇头，说，我们一定会互相成就的。

那就好，我笑了一下，也伸手捉住他的手，轻轻把他拉了起来。

谁能知道我们第一天认识的晚上就做了呢？

我们并没有喝多少酒，但他自从被我拉起来之后就一直看着我，那双大而沉默的眼睛在模糊的灯光下，好像从另一个世界过来，我也不知道怎么回事，突然就昏了头。

像是被酒精催眠了一样，空气不知不觉就变得了燥热了起来。他靠近我，捧着我的脸，把长发别到耳后，坐在我腿上低下头来吻我，我几乎产生了这是什么鬼怪化人的幻觉。他吻得很认真，小心又坚定地在我的口腔里探索了一遍，很像他一贯的作风。

他吻完了之后又习惯性地抬起眼看我，我从来没有过这样的体验——被那双又大又无机制的温柔双眼给注视着，仿佛是天堂和地狱同时降临了。

我一时不太确定是不是该进一步，给他做扩张这些，我一向不是什么体贴的情人，现在也只想先探索一下他的身体。但这时候他又像服了软一样凑了过来，一边咬着我的耳朵，一边坐在我身上，稍微抬起了后面，一边把自己的手指探了进去。

他很快就硬了，和我一样，前面的东西抵着我，头埋在我的肩膀里，差点叫了出来。

像小时候待在医院里面的时候一样，我几乎闻到了甜蜜的死亡气息。

这是绝对头晕目眩的一刻，我在和一个美艳的陌生人上床，我们几乎是没有任何关系的，在今天之前，我只是匆匆在表演后台同他见过一面，看着他沉默而不可捉摸的表象，但是现在我的性器就埋在他的身体里，而他头发随着我们的动作起伏，完全扫在我的肩膀上。我几乎相信我在搞的就是个彻头彻尾的女人，我们在这一刻同时拥有了性别倒错的毛病。

我摸着他的大腿，心想这个人可真是太瘦了。

第二天醒来的时候已经是中午了，我们昨天胡天黑地搞了好几个小时，醒来却不知道为什么还是不肯罢休，我们去洗澡，然后自然而然在浴室里又做了，他坐在我的身上，脊背因为我的进入而颤抖。这样的体位可以让我做很多事，我可以贴着他的脖子一路舔吻下去，撩开他的长发，看着他咬着嘴唇呻吟的小半张侧脸，叫得隐忍又煽情。

这场白日宣淫，就好像所有成功的事情总会有最好的开头。

他漂亮得不可思议。

入队磨合的过程并没有什么太大的波折，虽然说乐队这种东西，很多人都当成有归属感的家庭，但归根到底，不就是相处时间更长的同事吗。当然，如果有什么人际交往上面的问题，我也不会说出来。好在大家相处得不错，其他的成员也都是些简单又直白的人，经常一起喝酒喝到半夜，哪怕有什么小矛盾，也迅速在酒精中化为泡影。

我们第一次上台的效果就很不错。之前我也是乐队的vocal，但跟这里不一样，虽然名义上的团长是他，但核心绝对是我。所有的灯光都聚集到了中间，哪怕一开始是为了他们而来的人，后来也逐渐把视线都集中到了我的身上。然后这个时候其他成员再过来——尤其是他——和我一起跳完一首舞曲。

有一次MC的时候和台下互动，大家照例没个正形，除了他不怎么说话，话筒传遍了每个人。台下的人问我，ga桑是怎么决定突然加入的呢？

是因为被Mana桑的眼睛盯着不放哦，我说，这样的话没人能够拒绝吧。

我们的另一个吉他，kozi也赶紧接过话茬去，表示赞同，说对呀对呀，Mana酱有时候真的很可怕呀。

台上台下的人都大笑了起来。我站在最前面，却没有回头，不知道他笑了没有。所有人都当这是句玩笑，毕竟他就是被大家都爱着也憧憬着，我们表演完了喝酒的深夜里，人人醉得东倒西歪，都当面叫他公主大人。

他也没什么反应，就笑笑便往我身上靠，盖着脸倒在我腿上，有些晕头转向，我看到了他的裂痕，带了好几年的面具，那些粉尘和砖块随着酒精侵蚀簌簌落下。我从来没见到他这么像人类的时候，没了妆发，一个很普通的人，普通的年轻男人，我顺势搂住了他的腰，那样纤细的手感，就像我们之前拍杂志照的时候一样。

后来想想，第一天晚上我们做了，说不准有几成是他故意的。

公主当然也可以这样，不是吗？

一开始的时候我们偶尔还会一起出去玩，他坐在我的摩托车后座，我们几乎是胡闹一样，开到哪算哪，如果没油了，就在夏夜的熏风下推着车走一截。周围只有路灯的残影打在我们的脸上，我非说推得太久太累，让他换手，把他哄过来之后又借机在他的黑色长发上飞快地亲了一下。那天终于是到了很远的地方才有加油站，走了一路，整条街上只有我们两个人，他的说话声音难得大了起来，他推着车回过头，叫我的名字，希望我快点跟上来。

但随着我们慢慢红了起来，后来就没有这样的时间可以挥霍了。

那段时间所有人几乎都要忙疯了，无休止的时间表，不间断的排练和演出，好像人生就只剩下了这两个东西可供运转，几乎是每天有二十个小时都在一起，如果恋爱就意味着两个人一天的所有时刻都要粘着对方，那我们也几乎可以算是在恋爱了。

所有那些恋爱中俗气的片段我们都玩过，假戏演了一万遍也终于成了真。晚上睡在一张床上，他在台灯下翻一些他从少年时代就着迷的书和图册直到深夜，而我在他的背后看着他安静的影子。

到了白天的时候，我会在上节目的时候开他的玩笑，把他的名字东倒西歪地拼成一首拙劣的歌，我想着他忍不住骂我的样子，终于成功地把所有人都逗笑。

他在台上穿着高跟鞋，小跑着过来抱住我，而我笑着瞥他一眼，再继续把歌唱下。

他既会叫我kamui，又会叫我ga kun，全看当时的心情如何。

在采访的时候，他不愿意开口，便把我当传声筒。他贴着我的脸说话，细碎又破裂的热气吹进了我的耳朵里，他那双纤细的手也靠在我的脸上，我知道这种时候只要我一伸手，就能揽住他的腰，把他整个抱起来，整个台下也乐于见到这样的戏码，见到我们扮演看似王子公主的同性伴侣。

但我终究还是忍住了，保持一份秘密确实能带给人意料之外的满足。


	2. Chapter 2

（下）

Mana是一个，我不知道应该去怎么形容的人。

我有时候觉得他厉害，强硬得有些过分，不像他表面上会表现出来的那样——完全不像个女人，去跟公司以及制作方谈判，帮我们多争取一点决定权——撑得很无所不能，尽全力保护这个团的团长大人的样子，但是回来的时候，我们在一起的时候，他偶尔也会服软，会靠过来贴着我，因为我一时的任性，被我抓着头发跪在我的面前给我口交，就像在舞台上那个金发皮裙的洋娃娃。

我感觉自己的性器几乎都抵到了他的喉咙深处，他一定不舒服，可是一句话也没说。

我们维持了一两年这样的关系，在此之中，我扮演过街边的混混，扮演过王子，也扮演过拯救他的魔王，他跪坐在舞台上，被灯光和音效以及爱他的人包围着，被我的一双手拉起来，就像最初我们认识的时候，我们搭上了线，互相握紧了对方。

而他永远像个女人。既可以是公主殿下，圣女大人，也可能是街角的妓女，转头就被人杀了再扔进垃圾桶里。

过了疯狂巡演的那段时间，老实说，名声大噪确实让我们赚了不少钱。所以接下来的时间里，所有成员都休息了一段时间。我们甚至一起给他过了生日，因为我们都暂时性厌倦了镜头和观众，所以这次就成了难得没有公开的生日会。我们去春天的海边吃蛋糕，海滨大道上开满了樱花。我们在在沙滩上大声放从海外买回来的碟，他依旧穿了条长裙，裙摆和我们的一些疲惫都被大风一起刮跑，和沙子一起滚远再消失在城市尽头。

下一步就是准备新曲了，不知道为什么，空气中的烦闷似乎都一夜之间活了过来，写歌不再像以前一样对我来说是件轻而易举的事情，尤其是要每个人都放一些东西进去，无论如何我总觉得大家似乎很难调和，尽管尝试了很多次，就像一道失败的筵席，每一位参与的人都准备好了很多材料，很多事情说不清楚，但就是无法继续下去，然后他决定自己把这大部分做完。

我知道他又习惯性地想把这些扛起来，他就是这样的人。

他应该有些焦虑，他不是那种天生能够顺理成章接受周围的温情的人，所以即使是在我们关系最好的那些日子里，他仍然会有选择把自己封闭起来，光靠那些黑暗的游戏和电影活下去的时候，那些东西可能是他二十来年的时间里赖以生存的养料，但我想告诉他的是，我们已经脱离那个腐朽的温室了，我们可以走出去。

这能卖吗？我很怀疑，我知道放任他把自己的那些极端的审美延续下去会是什么样的结果。

我不觉得这有什么问题。他说。

这不是我，mana，我抬起头来，说实话，这样的东西太冒险了。

到底是借用我的名声，还是他的嗜好，这绝对是两条不同的路。

我们明明可以继续唱那些爱着彼此的东西，根本不需要为了他灵魂深处偶尔显现的焦躁不安买单。

你做这些东西根本就是出于自私，我说，你应该考虑一下大家。

可是他不同意——不，gackt，这只是出于你的平庸罢了。

他把自己的意见表达得再简单明确不过。

我以为他会再尝试跟我交涉一下，但是他没有，他直接就出去了。

Kozi叹了口气，说，我会给他打电话。

在这一方面，他是个彻头彻尾的完美主义者，平时所有的忍耐都在此消耗殆尽，绝不妥协，绝不退让，他在这一瞬间又变成了那个把自己关在古堡里的公主，隔离起来的原因并不是被国王强迫，而是他自己一步步踏上台阶，最终走了进去，关上了厚重的大门。

我连着好几天没有办法见到他，他真的把自己反锁在了家里面。我知道他烦闷的时候会连着弹好几个小时的吉他，说实话，我以前从来不知道他对吉他这么用心，他的兴趣看上去都在别处，比如乐队的运营，比如说裙子的设计图，但在这种时候，他又只想要它那把带着十字架的吉他陪着他。

Kozi和yuki跟我并没有很熟，很奇怪，明明我们一起喝过很多次酒，甚至一起在半夜的街道上勾肩搭背地向路边的女孩子搭讪，但这种时候，他也没跟我私下交流过。我只是很肯定，他一定去过mana家里。

他终于肯和我们联系了，在每周例行的成员见面会上，他拿出了一个demo，不得不承认，仍然是他的风格，仍然很不错。大家没说什么，气氛似乎依旧和往常一样，我也并没有说什么，只是觉得这并不是我想要的。

但我仍然点头同意了。

我进入他的时候永远是我们不对付的时候，这让我们的关系甚至有些像强奸——但我知道并不是这样，他也无法拒绝和我做爱，而我又爱看他高傲冷漠又害羞的样子，虽然这样的说法听上去很奇怪，但我们就是在奇怪的地方相性良好，不是舞台上某个灯光细节，就是我们接下来要做的概念用什么样的衣服，这些地方总是让我想起来我们是怎么滚到了同一张床上。

我总是缠着他让他打扮成舞台上的样子跟我做，把他抱在怀里，断断续续吻他，一边吻一边压低了声音叫他名字。他每次都会叹气，但也都会应允——这样的调情手段我一直很擅长，也知道他无法拒绝，我们甚至在化妆间搞过一次。锁了门就把他压在梳妆台上，把厚重的戏服脱了一半就压着他一点点进入，我舔吻着他露出来的一小截脖子，一下一下很重地干他，我能很清楚地看到他几乎快喘不过气来了，从耳朵到脖子都是红的。就好像我们在舞台上调情完毕，便倒在戏服上做爱，下面都是观众，但他们大气也不敢出，不敢发出一点声音，就由着我们任性我们搞，脱掉他的假发扒光他的裙子，直到他咬着嘴唇摇头哭出声，把精液一点点射到昂贵的戏服上。

我想让他为我做更多，永远更多。

他不抽烟，一点点烟味也受不了。但是当我站在阳台上点起烟的时候，他也不会说什么，我像是知道他不快，总是抽完烟就借机吻他，让他的口腔里全是我的香烟的味道。

他身上有个十字架的纹身，即使并不是教徒，但他发了疯一样地喜欢这东西，把自己所有的吉他都加上了这样的纹样。他在家里立了一个类似的，当我们做爱的时候，那个十字架总是会和他身上的那个复制品一起看着我，甚至仿佛能代替他出声。

除开在谈论自己喜欢的东西的时候，他真的不是什么话很多的人，所以反而逼得我更喜欢听他叫出来的样子。  
我知道他慢热又长情，我也知道他其实也是个温柔且念旧的人——在高潮的时候，他甚至会叫我的本命，这让我觉得我们这段关系更真切一点。

以一种不正常的，充满怜悯和保护的，男人的方式。

有了新曲自然就就需要pv，怎么拍摄，什么封面，什么装扮，他罕见地愿意把一半的选择权交给我，但基调得由他来决定。其他成员自然对这样的决定没有意见，但我既不多说什么，既不赞成，也不反对，就是明目张胆地把我的抗拒给他看。  
这无形中成了我们两个的博弈。  
局势很清楚，一边是团长大人，一边又是vocal，明眼人或许会看得出来，比如kozi作为他一贯的好友，从来都是站在他那边的。我们的鼓手，就一句话都不会说。  
我有时候甚至怀疑起了他到底是这支乐队的那双手，还是站立在我身旁的阴影。

尽管我可以说，现在来看演出的人，有一半都是为了我。但与此同时，他一如既往被很多人爱着，哪怕不说话，不动声色也不笑，在舞台上站在角落里，台下也尽是叫着他名字的，冲破屋顶的尖叫。

我们依旧把大多数时间都花在了准备新的单曲上，这样的话，可以不用那么密切地见面，所有人都可以借此心照不宣地长舒一口气。但也有几个月的时间需要巡回演出，所以我们又不得不凑到了一起，看着彼此让人生厌的衣服和打扮，想说什么话却又说不出来。

我们照例在舞台上表演那些演出了无数遍的曲子，他穿着皮衣短裙，穿着网袜，妆容精致无可挑剔，转身的时候眼里依然是初见时的流光溢彩，他依然是那个样子，他依然向我走了过来——

他微微地把脸别了过去，我只吻到了他的脸颊。  
台下的人依然为了这一幕尖叫，我却有些心下不快。

下了台之后，我们各自去卸妆，把自己打理干净，按理说，按照惯例来说，应该是会有庆功会的——这次的live依然很成功，所以理所应当。但我找了个借口，说要见女朋友什么的，给推了过去，我不想去跟他们喝酒，我换上了自己的衣服，开着车直接去了他的家。

他早就换了住的地方，已经不是我们最初见面的时候那间公寓了，不再是那样略有些窘迫而逼仄的小地方，他开始按照自己的想法装饰这间房子，里面全是他喜欢的家具，他的裙子，他的气息。

我买了酒，坐在客厅，直到黑暗降临。

我坐了好几个小时，带的一打啤酒很快就喝光了，才终于听到了开门的声音。

我们又见面了。

我们现在已经很少这样面对面地站在对方面前，他应该也喝了不少，看着我的样子与清醒的时候截然不同，仿佛还有点过去时候，温柔地怜悯着我的样子。

他站在那里没出声，醉酒的感觉一定很不舒服，他扶着自己的额头，过了一会儿之后，才很小声地说了一句，“gackt？”

我走过去把他抱在怀里，我们同时沉默了一段时间。  
他的痛苦是真实的，可我也是。

我什么都没说，只是抓着他的手，依然像之前那样吻他，按着他，一点点搜刮舔噬过他的口腔，像我们最初见面的时候，或者说我们很长一段时间经常做的那样。

他本来绷得僵硬的脊背也放松了下来，他脸上还有一些浓妆的残影，却并不显得有任何狼狈的地方。

我逼着他转过去，抵着墙，一只手摸索着他的胸口，不轻不重地把胸口拧了一下，另一只手在下面摸索他的性器，我用着我所能想到的最好的方式取悦他，他湿得很快，可能是因为毕竟喝醉了吧，一直以来便由着我把他得前后都玩弄了个遍，一直到腰软腿颤，几乎快站不住的时候，我才把自己的性器捅了进去。

“您舒服吗，”我一边顶弄他一边压低了声音。

握紧了他的手，抚摸着他的细瘦的腰，把他往后压，直到退无可退，贴紧了我的性器。

我故意用台上的声线叫他，“我干得您爽吗，mana sama。”

这个称呼一出口，他当时快要溢出来的呻吟立刻就消失了，仿佛是突然清醒了过来，取而代之的是侧过来看着我，依然是那双温柔且冰冷的大眼睛，瞳孔似乎被针快而尖锐地刺了一下，依然是活着的洋娃娃，被人爱着，更恨着的公主大人。

我那点奇怪的施虐欲又来了，抓着他的头发往后拽，抓着他的腰只是干他，就是简单粗暴的干，根本不需要什么温存和调情，也不需要什么吻和亲热。

我们做爱的时候，无法发生什么，他通常不会明显表露出自己的不快。这应该会让他很痛吧，但他闭紧了自己的嘴巴，一个字也不愿意说，甚至连眼神也不愿意投向我，我知道，我们在做爱，我们在性交——

我们在互相折磨。

我们一开始还吵架，到了后来就变得没有什么话。我也不怎么想去他住的地方，一时间在外面同时有了好几个女朋友，她们都很漂亮且娇小，是那种典型的日本女人，死心塌地地爱我，也愿意为我做任何事，包括受我的指使，凌晨起来帮我做饭，尽管我也吃不了几口。

新的公寓很大，我买下了一整层。从客厅的落地玻璃下去，能看到大半个东京。我明明有最好的夜色可以看，但有时候仍然会突然开始盯着我们推着摩托车走过的街，在这片视野里，它只有人手指缝那么宽。

大半夜的，我又跑了过去，开了门，他却并没有注意。

他和另一个人在打电话，在海边的月夜下面，神情和语气都很轻松，背靠着阳台。他很少有这样的时刻，在我面前，全然放松的时候，没有任何妆容和打扮，也没有mana sama这张面具和团长大人这个名头的束缚，他在笑，提高了声音，简简单单地闲聊。

我知道他把我当后辈和消遣，我也未必对他有过多少真心，或许我们之间曾经在醉酒的些许时刻有过一些幻觉，共同做了一场春梦，我们都喜欢对方表相以及彼此台上那几秒钟的情意。

但我还年轻，我就是不甘心。

我也受够他那套矫情的舞台表演了。

我甚至没有告诉他们，直接就递了份辞呈，说我要离开。他气急败坏地给我打电话，有些抓狂，我把留言都删了，想象着他发火的样子，突然觉得很有趣。他们后来又发了邮件过来，说要就毁约这码事提起诉讼。

告就告吧，好像我会在意一样。

我沉着气等了一段时间，甚至已经联系上了我的律师朋友，但是并没有等到什么，反而把自己的气都憋成了一团棉花，全都闷死在了下面。

他可能在最后一刻气又消了，又对我多了些宽容，我甚至这么想过。

但是后来才知道，这根本就是报复。

我再也没有跟他明面上联系过。

我有时候恨他没有告诉我kami去世的事情，有时候也恨他再也没来找过我，哪怕是上法庭也好，让我们再一次面对面地站着。当年是他先来找的我，为什么不能把这件事再做一次？

我承认，我确实本质上是个任性的人，所以当时才会这么突然，一意孤行想离开，那个时候我选择离开，即使有他的关系，归根结底也是我想做自己的东西罢了。

但我们毕竟还是在一个圈子里，经常有一些酒会和交集，有一次——大概已经是六七年后了——我远远地看着他，他依然是那个模样，黑色的长发，漂亮得不像活人，哪怕是私下的场合也化着妆，穿着高跟鞋。

他曾想念过我吗，哪怕有过一分钟？像想念我们死去的朋友一样。

他的面前放了个蛋糕，好像心情很好的样子。我知道他和那些老成员们又聚集起来了，但他永远不会原谅我。

他大概依然是被爱着的吧，不过现在的我也同样如此了。

我只看了一眼，就别过头去了。


End file.
